


friends in low places

by angrylizardjacket (ephemeralstar)



Series: bless the children of the beast {charlotte & lola AU} [2]
Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/angrylizardjacket
Summary: Nikki and Charlotte sleep together, and its a bit unnerving how cool with it Lola is. Or maybe its that Lola and Nikki are just weird and unnerving people who Don’t Act How People Should.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: bless the children of the beast {charlotte & lola AU} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	friends in low places

**Author's Note:**

> as always, for @misscharlottelee on tumblr because i love her and charlotte. mentions of smut. Written on my phone.

Nikki’s been showering Charlotte with attention, and not that it hasn’t been nice, it’s just been… weird. He’s always been complementary, always made it clear how hot he thinks she is, even with Tommy in the background fake-gagging. Charlotte’s always taken it in stride, because of course she has; knows she’s hot, she puts too much effort into her look to not know, but Nikki’s started being weirdly genuine in his compliments, has started offering them when she wasn’t dressed up to go out, when she was laying about on the sofa during rehearsals. Maybe he’s being nice, maybe Lola had told him about what went down with Duff, maybe he’s gained a new respect for her; he’s surprisingly difficult to read.

But Lola doesn’t seem bothered, and Tommy’s actually kind of encouraging, which is weird, and after a gig, Nikki stops being subtle. He sticks by her that night, never enough to be suffocating, but Charlotte actually enjoys his company; he generally comes off as an asshole, but when he puts the effort in, he’s actually incredibly funny and charming. 

“Do you think Tommy would mind if I steal his bed and make him sleep on the sofa?” Charlotte’s giggling and tipsy and its too late for her to think about heading back to her own apartment.

“Or,” Nikki’s got his arm around her, leaning in close, his arm around her shoulders, “you could stay in my bed.” And there’s no way for her to misinterpret his meaning, not after how heavily they’d both been flirting all night.

“What about Lola?”

“She’s a big girl, she can take care of herself.” And he leans in, slow enough that she could stop him if she wanted, but she doesn’t. Maybe she’s trying to see what Lola sees in him, maybe she’s finally giving in to the traitorous way her heart beats when he grins at her like she’s the only person in the world that matters. 

Nikki is an objectively good lay, which doesn’t make up for all the times that she’s known him to be a horrible person, but it counts for something. 

And maybe there’s something to be said for how he holds her close after the fact, her head on his chest, listen to his heartbeat as he traces patterns on her back. He’s leaning up against the headboard, relaxing, having a smoke and humming a song Charlotte thinks she recognises. Its surprisingly intimate and gentle, and he offers her the cigarette. She takes a drag.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They don’t say a lot, neither quite sure what they even should say, but he doesn’t kick her out, and its surprisingly easy to fall asleep next to him. 

The next morning, she can’t even be bothered to put her leather pants back on, and after all, its only the band in the apartment, so she dons one of Nikki’s shirts and heads to the kitchen. 

What she finds, however, is Lola sniffing at the half empty cans and bottles left over from the night before. She freezes with a beer in hand. The beer has a cigarette butt in it.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to drink that,” Charlotte tells her. Lola slowly puts the bottle down, looking more than a little guilty.

“I wasn't…” but it’s not overly convincing, “are you wearing my shirt?” She changes the topic quickly.

“I thought it was Nikki’s,” Charlotte blurts, and instead of reading into that, Lola makes a vague gesture, and Charlotte remembers that any clothes in the house are essentially communal. “Yes.” Charlotte agrees, which Lola hums at. 

Silence. Lola shakes a mostly empty can, and puts it in the bin.

“I slept with Nikki,” Charlotte shoots for casual, sitting herself on the kitchen bench after clearing a space, watching Lola slowly move around the space. Lola stops, gives a thin, amused smile.

“Well I didn’t think you were fucking Vince or Tommy,” and she seems to take joy in the shudder of horror that passes over Charlotte. There’s an uncertainty, a concern, that Charlotte can’t quite voice, but that Lola seems to sense anyways, “did you have fun?” Its almost teasing, and Lola goes back to her job. She takes a swig of a can of premixed spirits and makes a face. 

“What?”

“Did you and Nikki have fun?" 

"Actually, yeah I did, though I’ve gotta say, I didn’t really, you know, expect it.” Charlotte laughs a little, a bit of her nervousness easing. She should have guessed Lola wouldn’t have been too bothered, she had always been nothing if not chill when it came to the band’s sexual exploits. “He’s been really nice lately,” she laughs a little, “is that normal?”

“Yeah; he wanted to fuck you, of course he’s gonna be nice.” Lola’s a little blunt when she says it, and something about her tone sets Charlotte on edge. After a beat, however, her tone softens, “did he get you off?”

“ _Lola_!”

“Because if he didn’t, you should march back in there and demand satisfaction.”

“ _Oh my God_.” But Charlotte’s smiling, hands coming up to cover her face, “I hate that so much about you has suddenly made sense.”

“I didn’t spend all that time teaching him how to eat pussy right to let it him not use it on my best friend -”

“Lo, you’re killing me here,” Charlotte mutters, flushed and a little embarrassed, though her actual nervousness had all bur dissolved. Lola shrugged, smiling a little, pleased to have at least made her laugh. After a moment, however, Charlotte couldn’t help but voice what had been on her mind all morning.

“What’s with his change of heart though? Why me? Why now?" 

At this, Lola pauses, and fixes the blonde with a strange little smile.

"He’s always wanted to fuck you.”

“What? No he hasn’t,” Charlotte shook her head, frowning a little.

“Sure he has! He wants to fuck any pretty girl -” and okay, Charlotte knew that, but it still stings in a weird way, “- he’s not Prince Charming, we all know this -” Lola tries to soften her bluntness, but it doesn’t quite work, “- but he’s never had, like, a reason to pursue you, you know?” But with each of Lola’s words, Charlotte’s stomach sinks.

“So what’s the reason?” And she kind of dreads the answer.

“He’s been mad at me for like a week now because I fucked Tommy in our bed -”

“Oh god,” a look of horror crossed Charlotte’s face, “how often do you wash your sheets?”

“You don’t want me to answer that,” Lola grimaced, before adding, “and usually me and other people is fine, but like, we were really drunk and didn’t exactly realise Nikki was asleep in the bed,” Lola winced at her own story, while Charlotte gave her a flat, unamused look.

“Why wouldn’t you just… you know,” Charlotte’s always a little squeamish regarding Lola and her cousin, “in his bed?”

“Because Slash was sleeping there!" 

"So Nikki used me to get back at you, because you fucked my cousin while he was still in the same bed?”

“You say he’s using you like he doesn’t genuinely like you, which he does, and like he didn’t want to fuck you anyways.”

“You both horrify me,” Charlotte tells her, “genuinely, with every fibre of my being, and your weird little power games give me a headache.” She hops down from counter, rubbing at her temples.

“They’re not power games; it’s not- this doesn’t- he’s not trying to make me jealous - he can’t, first of all - and he’s not doing it to hurt either of us. Its… its just a thing we do.” Lola’s at a loss, unable to find words for her thoughts, and she puts down the mostly full cruiser and leans her hip against the counter, arms crossed as she watches Charlotte. “I don’t know how to describe it.” She says quietly.

“You know this isn’t, like, normal, right? This isn’t how normal people act." 

"You really expect normal from Nikki Sixx? Or me? Listen, I guarantee he’s gotten this lesson he was trying to teach out of his system; you can walk in there right now and fuck him, he’ll have no ulterior motive and definitely be into it.” Lola paused, giving Charlotte a look over, smirking slightly, “I know you know you’re hot, he thinks so too.”

“That’s not the issue -”

“Did he hurt you?” Lola cut her off, and Charlotte snaps her mouth shut, shaking her head slowly. “Did you enjoy yourself?” And Charlotte’s gaze drops; she nods. “Then don’t worry; play your cards right and you can get a lot of good orgasms out if him.”

“And you, what, don’t care?” And Lola is suddenly and sharply reminded that Charlotte is almost a full two years younger than her, and oh don’t those years make a difference. Or maybe its that their contexts are too far removed. Suburbian utopia is rather far removed from gutter punks sneaking out of group homes.

“No, Charlie, I don’t care,” Lola tells her clearly, “and its not as if he’s the sort of person you’d fall in love with.” And Charlotte has absolutely no idea what she means by that at the time.

But she will.

She’ll watch Lola take a punch for Nikki, and see the way he looks at the bruise like its the most incredible thing in the world, before they fight side by side to take down the assailant, and wonder why she’d ever thought she could compete, even in some small way, with loyalty like that.

And she’ll meet Razzle and hear him speak so sweetly, with only respect and love on his tongue, and in his touch, and wonder why she’d ever wanted, even for a moment, to be special to Nikki fucking Sixx.


End file.
